Glacial Love
by Ettee Rubeus
Summary: Gray has spent countless hours dwelling upon his feelings for a certain woman in the Fairy Tail guild, but who could it be? And what will happen when feelings are revealed? This is a Christmas gift for the second love of my life.
1. Dreams and Confessions

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray slammed down onto a stool at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild. He thumped a fist on the counter as he attempted to cool the angry flames that could only be caused by the biggest pyromaniac around: Natsu. Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes to sift through his thoughts. _Who does he think he is? Runnin' around here actin' like some big shot!_ Gray's thoughts furiously bounced around his mind.

"Don't let him get to you, Gray," said a bubbly voice.

Gray knew the owner of the voice before he opened his eyes: the gorgeous MiraJane. His eyes snapped open and he gazed upon her. The magenta dress she wore clung to her in such a way that made Gray feel animalistic. The dress revealed the pleasant tops of her breasts. Her pale hair tumbled over her shoulders, a few strands dancing across those breasts. Her soft lips were curled in her ever-present smile. Oh, the things he had fantasized involving those lips. . .

"Gray," she said, which drew his attention back to her eyes and made him feel flushed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Gray considered the offer, then shook his head. "Adding alcohol would not help the situation, unless you want to be peeling Natsu off the floor 'cause that's what he's gonna get!"

"Oh my," Mira said with a giggle. "You're a great wizard, Gray. There's no way Natsu actually means what he says."

Gray huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, if that's the case, he's still an idiot for intentionally pissin' me off!"

She blinked, momentarily hiding her deep blue eyes. She slid a hand across the bar top, laying it on Gray's own cold hand. "Don't ignore compliments, Gray, or they might stop coming." The hand quickly retreated and Mira walked away to talk with someone else. Her tone had not revealed any hurt feelings, but Gray was remorseful anyway.

Gray watched as she worked, her perky bottom swaying from side to side: left, right, left, right. It was rhythmical, like a clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock, her round booty marked the time. The time that was slipping like sand between Gray's fingers. It was only a matter of time before someone else would do what Gray could not: win MiraJane's heart.

* * *

Gray lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his thoughts a stampede. His blankets and pillows created a navy blue fortress around his naked body. MiraJane was the temptress of all his wildest sexual fantasies. His feelings for her were more than lust, though. He had been watching her for years, discovering joy in all she was: the kindest and sweetest person in his life. She cared the most—about him and the entire guild—and truly possessed the best heart.

On the other hand, there was her demon side, which Gray hoped to never experience first-hand. That part of Mira was wild and unpredictable, harming others for a larger good. Inside the sweet girl that he adored was an uncontrollable being. Gray had heard tales of Mira's demon side, but his feelings for her had not been injured in the slightest.

Gray's mind began to wander through all the possibilities of a sexual relationship with such a complex lady. As his lust grew, he rolled over to find one of the magazines featuring MiraJane the swimsuit model. He proceeded to lose himself in all the things that sexy goddess could do to him.

Gray's sleep was riddled with dreams of her. The moments flashed through his mind: a sweet conversation between the two of them, a tender kiss, a romantic outing. Just before dawn, his mind presented MiraJane in a flowing gown, and the scene around her suggested an extravagant celebration at the guild. In the crowd were the faces of many beloved friends and teammates. Lucy's arms were draped around Natsu's neck, his wide grin and her rosy cheeks hinting at mild intoxication. The red-haired Erza was being twirled by Loke, who looked suave in his black suit. A commotion to Gray's right side caught his attention and his eyes widened at the sight of Gajeel marching out of the guild hall with a giggly Levy thrown over his shoulder. _What is all the ruckus about,_ he wondered.

Gray received the answer when he looked at Mira again. What had previously been a fairly simple dress in a dark shade of green had transformed into a white gown. The dress was snug along her ribs and breasts, then puffed out drastically at her elegant waist line. The tight portion was decorated with thousands of pearls that were an off-white color. Gray began to shake his head in denial as a faceless man approached MiraJane, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The man broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "My wife."

Sorrow swept through the dream world and Gray opened his eyes abruptly. His chest felt tight and he loathed the tears that threatened to escape. Being an ice wizard, he generally was not bothered by cold temperatures, but now he felt completely frozen. If losing her in a dream could cause all this, then how would he handle it in reality? He wrapped his blanket tightly around himself and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow and releasing the hot tears.

The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open, and the chill in his bones quickly vanished as Natsu's voice roared through the silence of the room. "Get up, ice cube! I found a job on the request board that could help Lucy with her money problems."

Gray breathed deeply before speaking. "Natsu, doors exist for a reason. I'm naked, you idiot."

Natsu yanked open the curtains, allowing a cascade of light to fill the room. "Not much different from usual. Now get up!" Gray rolled over to growl at his teammate at the same moment the dragon slayer pulled the blanket away. The event left Gray entirely exposed and Natsu gaping with a look of surprise. Gray got up quickly and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. Arms folded over his chest, he glared at Natsu. "Did you think I was joking?"

"Yeah, a little," Natsu replied with a nervous chuckle. When Gray's only response was a mild shrug, Natsu frowned. "You okay, man? Any other day you woulda started some shit you wouldn't be able to finish."

Gray gave a tiny shake of his head, and began to put on the rest of his clothes. "Just tired, I guess."

A warm hand slapped down on Gray's bare shoulder, and Natsu's tone was more concerned. "Come on, Gray. You're not still mad about our tussle from last night, are ya?"

Gray rolled his shoulder to remove Natsu's hand, even though he kind of welcomed the warmth right now. "No, Natsu, shut the hell up!" He slammed the drawer of his dresser, causing a framed picture of their team to tumble toward the floor.

Natsu acted quickly, catching the frame. He gently placed it on the dresser and managed to sneak a close look at Gray's face before Gray could turn away. Natsu's eyebrows pinched together. "Gray, have you been. . .crying?" The question was sincere instead of tangled with ridicule as Gray had expected it to be.

"None of your business, flame-head." Gray attempted to push past Natsu, but the dragon slayer refused to move. Clearly Natsu was suspicious of Gray's passive attitude, and Gray was desperate to end this conversation. He balled up a fist and swung at Natsu's face, but his teammate easily stopped the blow by catching Gray's hand.

Natsu tightly held onto Gray's fist. "Gray, man, this isn't like you. That punch was only quarter-power. Talk to me."

The ice wizard clenched his jaw, wishing to be talking about anything else. He stared hard at Natsu's face and found no trace of humor in the lines formed by his deep frown. With a slow sigh Gray relented. "It's about a girl."

Natsu released Gray's hand, studying him. A smile spread across his face and he laughed loudly. "Really? Must be some girl to cause all this gloom." At the word gloom, Natsu's grin doubled in size. "Gloom. Hey! You like Juvia, don't you?"

Gray rolled his eyes and walked around his excited friend to pick up his white coat. He slid his arms into the coat as deep regret sank into him. Natsu was truly the last person he should be sharing this information with. "No, idiot. That girl gives me the creeps and you know it."

"Then who?" The pink-haired boy looked on the verge of erupting with anticipation.

Gray chewed his lip lightly as he argued with himself. As eccentric as Natsu was, Gray knew that he truly did care and wanted to help. However, there was the concern of whether Natsu could keep quiet about the secret. He gave Natsu one more serious inspection and sighed as he realized the boy would not stop pestering him until he relented the information. "Fine, knucklehead. But you can't tell anyone," he warned with a growl.

Natsu grinned, nodding his head. "You got it!"

"It's MiraJane," Gray said quietly, nervous to admit it out loud. Then he said it once again, louder this time. "MiraJane. I have feelings for MiraJane."

Natsu's eyebrows shot up and he playfully punched Gray on the arm. "Are you kidding me? She's a babe!"

"Watch it," Gray rumbled defensively.

"Whoa, calm down, she's not even your gal yet." Natsu backed away from Gray nonetheless. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Are you going to make her your girl?"

With a grimace, Gray dropped his defenses. If he was going to trust anyone with his worries, it might as well be Natsu. "No, there isn't any hope of that."

An angry look swept across Natsu's features and his hot voice roared through the room. "Gray! Man, you can't just give up like that!"

As the two unlikely friends walked to the guild hall, Natsu laid out an elaborate plan to help Gray win Mira's heart.


	2. Sacrificial Attempt

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The guild hall was full of bustling bodies that were enjoying the music of a local band in Magnolia that occasionally played for the guild as a thank you for their constant protection. On nights like this, lots of food and drink was necessary. Gray had been attempting to catch Mira for a few moments, but she always hurried away with an apologetic smile. Typically this group's songs were upbeat and good for a nice rave, but the vocalist announced a slow song to give the musicians a moment to rest. The first few soothing chords echoed through the vast hall, and Gray saw people around him searching for a partner to sway with. He scanned the crowd for Mira's pale hair, and sighed as he saw that she was taking this moment to lay out a large array of refreshments along the bar top. When he turned back around, Juvia was grinning up at him with hope written all over her face.

"My darling Gray, would you dance with me?" Her sultry voice filled his ears and her clingy hands reached toward him.

Gray gently batted a hand away from him and said, "No, Juvia." He turned and stalked away, already hearing her enormous tears hitting the stone floor. As he retreated, couples bounced against him on all sides. Even Happy had someone to dance with! The blue cat had managed to persuade Carla to dance with him, but at arm's length. The individuals who opted against a couples dance were milling toward the kitchen area to stock up on food and drink. As Gray broke through the edge of the swaying crowd, he noticed Mira's backside heading through a door that led outside. Gray stared at the door, breathing deeply. This was it, and he hadn't even needed to signal Natsu to begin their plan, which was a good thing as it had involved tons of fire. Everywhere. Gray looked over his shoulder and noticed Natsu watching him. When Natsu saw that Gray was looking, he gave him an enthusiastic nod and a thumbs up. Gray waved his hand slightly then took one last breath before passing through the door.

Winter was descending upon Magnolia quickly, and Gray was reminded of this as a frigid blast struck him as he walked outside. A few errant snowflakes danced along the breeze, joyfully gliding to their destination. Mira was at the railing of the balcony, staring out at the city with her arms wrapped around herself. _Of course_ , Gray thought. _She didn't bring a coat. Just look at her, that dress doesn't even have sleeves!_ He hesitated briefly, then swallowed his nerves and walked toward her as he pulled his coat off. He gently draped it over her shoulders and said, "Mira, it's way too cold out here for you to not have a coat."

Mira gasped lightly and whipped her head around to look at him, a hand flying to her cheek. Her lovely smile sprang onto her face and she laughed. "Well, thanks, Gray. I wasn't going to stay out long, though."

"It doesn't take long to catch a cold." As she smiled at him, the light from inside shone on her face, causing a glisten on her cheek. A tear. He wrestled with himself, trying to decide if it would be wise to ask or just leave it be. He doubted they were really close enough for her to divulge the reason to him, but he couldn't handle seeing her unhappy. "Mira, why are you crying?"

Mira removed the hand that she had clearly been using in an attempt to hide the tears. She giggled and answered, "I'm not. The cold wind just shocked my eyes, I think."

Gray wasn't entirely convinced, but he didn't persist since she was unwilling to share the information. Instead, he nodded, and asked, "Why are you out here? I haven't seen you on the dance floor all night."

She looked up at the sky as she spoke. "I don't get much chance to enjoy things like this. Well, let me correct that. I enjoy the events a lot, because I get to see all of our friends having a great time. And I can still hear the music. I just can't participate directly since I provide the refreshments."

He studied her profile as she looked at the stars. He had a few options: he could invite her to dance with him for just a moment (hey, they crazies could handle themselves for one song), he could be a chicken, or he could. . .he sighed and then laid a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Mira, come inside. I want you to go dance for a while. I'll watch the counter."

MiraJane looked at him once again, her dark blue eyes searching his face. She laughed and said, "Thanks, Gray, but it really is alright. I love taking care of everyone!"

Gray shook his head and, with a wave of bravado, grabbed her hand. He politely led her back inside, where he gently pushed her towards the gyrating mass of guild members. "Go, enjoy yourself. I've got this." Mira hesitantly walked toward the crowd, not sure where to go. Lisanna was on the edge of the mob, dancing alongside young Wendy. Lisanna did a spin and stopped when she saw Mira. She ran to her sister, overjoyed by her presence. Gray grinned, then headed behind the bar. He took stock of his surroundings: he had what appeared to be plenty of alcohol for the remainder of the night and there were plenty of supplies to keep making snacks. As he poked through the plates set on the counter, his hope began to waver. Mira hadn't simply made sandwiches for this event; she had made small cakes and cookies along with all kinds of odd little food combinations on sticks. He began to feel overwhelmed by the task he had agreed to, a feeling that only amplified when Cana slammed a fist on the bar and yelled, "Mira, more booze!"

Gray turned around, taking a good look at the scantily dressed woman before him. She was always a drinker, but parties like this pushed her to the limit, which she had clearly reached. "Cana," he said, "Mira is dancing and I'm filling in for her."

Cana hiccupped, swaying while she examined Gray. She then laughed loudly. "As if ya could fill her shoes! What kind of shoes does she even wear? Little flats, right?" She scratched her forehead and laughed again. "Oh, Gray, please wear those shoes!"

Gray shook his head. "Cana, I'm not going to allow you to drink anymore."

Cana's upbeat attitude dissipated at his words, replaced by a severe glare. "And just who the hell do you think you are?" She pointed an accusing finger in his face. "No one but MiraJane may speak to me in that way! I challenge you, Gray Fullbuster! To a drinking match!"

Gray was at a loss for words and actions. Luckily, a giggling Lucy looped her arm through Cana's and exclaimed, "Canaaaaaaa, come back to the party! There is a certain lion who asked to dance with yooooou!" Cana grinned, instantly forgetting her feud with Gray, and the two girls wobbled away. Gray exhaled roughly, glad to be rid of that difficult situation. Unfortunately, he realized that would only be the beginning of his struggles. Most of the plates had been emptied during the last few songs and it was definitely time to restock.

He picked up a couple of the remaining items to examine the contents. He let out a frustrated groan and tossed the food onto a plate. _Forget this,_ he thought, _I'll just make a Gray-Special!_ He strutted into the kitchen and pulled open the door on the fridge, rooting through the items. He filled his arms and carried the food to the counter, dumping them wildly upon the surface. He cracked a few eggs in a bowl, mixing in some flour and sugar for good measure. The mixture was sloppily poured into the molds for the tiny cakes and placed in the oven at a random temperature. He then set about making some very small and very ugly sandwiches. Between the small slices of bread he layered salami, tomato, lettuce, jelly, pickles, and potato chips. He mounded the plates with the abominations quickly and rushed them out to his guild mates.

Erza sat upon a barstool, impatiently waiting for more food to arrive. She greedily snatched a sandwich from the plate before Gray could even put it down. Her eyes enlarged as she looked at the tiny snack in her hand. She sniffed it cautiously and took a hesitant nibble. Nose crinkled, she gently placed the sandwich on the counter and looked hard at Gray. "What the hell are you doing?"

Panic built inside his chest and his voice was shakier than he would have liked. "I wanted Mira to have a good time, so I told her I would handle things over here. But I have no clue what the hell I am doing!"

Erza chuckled and leaned over the counter to pat his shoulder. "Good luck, Gray." Then she retreated. Gray was in disbelief that his friend would abandon him in such a way. He picked up her forgotten sandwich and took a bite, lips puckering at the bizarre combination of flavors. With a disgruntled sound he angrily dumped the entire plate of sandwiches in the trash can, turning back around to find Lisanna watching him. Patience entirely gone, he spoke a little rougher than he intended. "What do you want?"

Lisanna stared him down, clearly debating whether to take offense. With a small shake of her head, she said, "Well, that was rude. I'm only here to check on you. Mira is hanging out with Cana and Lucy now, which may not be the wisest choice, but oh well. I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate what you did for Mira. She never takes time to just have fun." She smiled at him sweetly, as if she had any other persona.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, avoiding her gaze. "Ah, well it's uh, it's nothing really. I just hate seeing her stuck behind this counter all the time."

Lisanna sniffed the air with a frown. "Gray, are you cooking something back there?"

Gray gasped and ran into the kitchen without answering her, but he could hear her frantic footsteps behind him. Dark smoke was slithering out of the oven, twirling upwards and hiding the ceiling from view. He whipped open the door to the oven, hacking as he inhaled a deep puff of the putrid smoke. The batter from the cakes had bubbled over the sides of the pans, sloshing all over the oven. Everything had been burnt to a horrifying black, absolutely inedible. Gray looked at Lisanna with wide eyes, pleading with her to help him. She reached over his head and turned off the heat, and Gray instantly felt juvenile.

He straightened, backing up to let Lisanna assess the damage. She looked at him, obviously holding back a tirade of insults, then said, "Gray, I will handle the kitchen." She gently turned him around and began to push him out of the kitchen. As she maneuvered him around the edge of the bar, she said in a low voice, "Maybe you could go dance with her. Isn't that the real reason you wanted her on the dance floor?" She wiggled her eyebrows then waltzed back into the kitchen to handle the situation.

Gray slowly spun to face the party, uncertain of how to proceed. He'd had no intention of approaching her with his feelings tonight once he had escaped Natsu's crazy plan. He hadn't even thought through the conversation in his head, and as he did so now he felt beads of sweat building on his forehead. He closed his eyes, attempting to imagine a scenario where he was successful, but couldn't manage. He leaned back on the counter of the bar, taking a moment to calm himself before he fled to his room. Breathing more evenly, he began to leave the guild hall, but was intercepted by a frantic MiraJane who grasped his arm tightly and said, "Gray! What is with the smoke? What happened?"

He glanced at the kitchen and winced. The smoke was now wafting through the guild hall, alerting everyone to his failure. He noticed numerous guild members looking at the kitchen with concern on their face, and Gray's defenses began to rise. He shrugged his shoulder, causing Mira to let go of his arm. "Well, obviously I messed up. Lisanna's fixing it." He said no more, striding away from her, determined to get far away from this disaster.

"Wait," Mira called after him, but he pretended not to hear and burst through the door that led to the front lawn of the guild. He was so intent on making a getaway that his arms were swinging as he powerwalked down the steps. On a backswing, Mira caught his left hand and said, "Please, Gray, stop."

With a sigh, he stopped walking and turned to look up at her as she was two steps above him. "Yeah?"

Even in the dark he could see sparkles light in her deep eyes as she smiled at him. She pressed his hand between both of her own. "Gray, I wanted to thank you. I haven't had such a nice time in so long, it felt so great to be out there with our friends." She stepped down so she was on the step directly above him. "It was so sweet of you to do that for me." Gray stared at her, unable to respond or process what was happening. She was leaning towards him, her eyes locked on his. With a little giggle Mira lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. It only lasted a second and then her lips parted from her skin and she whispered, "Thank you so much, Gray."

She danced back up the stairs, and he stood still as he watched her go. Her warm lips had left a reminder on his chilly skin, and he lightly touched it with his fingertips. Slowly he revolved on the stairs, feeling as if he was stuck in a dream. The moment crumbled as his eyes landed on Natsu who was standing at the bottom of the staircase with a large grin on his face. Gray hurried down the steps, checking for any eavesdroppers before asking, "What are you smiling about, pyro?"

"You know damn well what I'm smiling about, lover boy," Natsu replied loudly. As Gray walked to his room, Natsu followed him while bombarding the ice wizard with questions.


	3. Regrets

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

MiraJane set a cup of tea in front of her sister, Lisanna, then slid a bowl of sugar towards the girl. "I'm so glad I was able to spend time with you last night, sis," she said as she watched her sister stir the warm liquid.

Lisanna smiled. "It was really great! That was so sweet of Gray, don't you think?"

Startled by her sister's words, Mira dropped the spoon she was using to stir her own tea, causing a loud clatter to ring through the nearly empty guild hall. She quickly retrieved the utensil, tossing it into the sink. She focused her attention back on Lisanna and said, "It really was. I managed to catch him and say thanks before he went to his room last night."

With a devilish giggle, Lisanna poked her sister in the arm. "Was he the only one that went to his room, or did he have some company?"

Mira's mouth dropped open and she slapped the younger girl's hand away while screeching, "Lisanna!" As much as her sister's words surprised her, she felt an odd feeling of satisfaction at the thought of accompanying Gray to his room. She could feel her face growing warm, so she turned away from Lisanna to retrieve a bowl of muffins. As she did so, she said, "And I don't know what you're talking about." As she turned to hand the bowl to the girl, she froze under Lisanna's serious stare.

"Mira. Don't you think it is about time you stopped kidding yourself?"

MiraJane set down the wooden bowl with a thump, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

The younger sister slapped her palms on the counter top, and exclaimed, "Mira! You know exactly why he did that last night!" In a quieter tone she added, "And you know why you kissed him on the cheek, too. That's right, I watched you through the window." She raised her eyebrows and plastered a knowing smile on her lips.

Mira felt herself physically deflate under her sister's words. What was the use fighting it anymore? She looked at Lisanna with desperation as she asked, "Do you think he has feelings for me?"

Lisanna sipped her tea thoughtfully, mulling over her answer. When she set down the cup, she stirred the contents with her finger as she said, "I think what we need to focus on right now is what _you_ feel."

A group of guild members was approaching, so Mira remained quiet as she set out baskets containing various kinds of muffins and fresh fruit, greeting everyone with nods and smiles. Once their privacy was restored she leaned on the bar and said, "I'm not really sure. I mean, he is attractive and has a good heart."

Lisanna arched an eyebrow and said, "But?"

"But he can have quite an attitude. Even last night, after being so kind, he got embarrassed about the kitchen incident and was very cold toward me."

The younger girl waved a hand in the air, dismissing the comment. "He had every right to be embarrassed! It was a mess in there! We all get attitudes sometimes. I think the thing you need to look closely at is whether you are interested in tackling that particular attitude."

Mira nodded slowly and sank into deep thought. During that time, Lisanna finished her tea and restocked the muffin baskets. It had been quite some time since Mira had been involved with a man, romantically and sexually. Gray possessed many great qualities for a partner: strong, caring, loyal, the list she formed in her mind raveled on and on. As she picked at a blueberry muffin, she began to consider Gray as a sexual partner and felt herself growing warm all over her body. Before she could get too consumed with the image, Erza arrived and said, "MiraJane, would you please put some of these muffins in a bag? Our team is leaving for a mission soon."

Mira's eyes flicked upward, dancing over the guild members in front of her: Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Erza, and. . .Gray. Her breath caught in her chest and she was never more thankful that none of them possessed the power of reading minds. She flashed all of them one of her famous smiles and said, "Of course, Erza! Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thanks," Erza replied. "We shouldn't be gone long. No more than a week. It is a pretty simple mission, a band of thugs are terrorizing a town nearby and we thought an easy mission such as this would be good practice for Wendy."

Mira nodded, dumping two baskets into a bag and handing it to Lucy. "Sounds like a good plan! Well, be safe everyone, and see you soon." Her eyes scanned the lineup once again, freezing when they reached Gray, who stared back at her. Neither of them made any move or said a word, and the moment was interrupted only when Erza began to lead the party out of the guild hall. Gray turned slowly, keeping the eye contact as long as he could, then walked away without looking back. And she didn't call him back, she simply watched him go. As the door closed behind him, a mild panic washed over her. _I should have said goodbye,_ she thought to herself.


	4. Iced Greeting

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Scents of peppermint filled the kitchen of the Fairy Tail guild as Mira opened the oven to check the cake inside. It was nearing Christmas time, so Mira was doing her best to pump out as many holiday-themed treats as she could manage. She had made little gingerbread houses that included figures made out of candy. There was a wide array of cookies in endless flavors and all shaped to fit the holiday theme. There were Christmas trees built out of candy and covered in green icing with sprinkles. She had been busy all day, attempting to keep herself distanced from the fear that had started to camp in her mind.

Two days ago, a fellow guild member had returned from a mission that had taken place near the same area where Gray's team was currently working. This person had claimed that a member of that team had been injured while seeking out the ruffians that had been causing so much trouble. The source was unable to say which member had been injured, or provide any useful information about the incident. As a whole, the guild completely had faith in the skills of Erza's team, and there was little doubt that injuries were minimal. As an individual, Mira was attempting to stay afloat in the sea of panic and despair that was whirling inside of her. She felt mildly silly since she had previously cared about all of the team members equally, and now Gray was her main concern. If something happened to him, she would haul around so much regret. . . she shook her head roughly to erase the thoughts that she had been working so hard to ignore.

Tongue poking between her lips, Mira carefully added some icing decoration to a batch of cookies. Suddenly a loud cheering began in the guild hall, startling Mira and causing her to squeeze the tube of green icing far too tightly. The icing squirted up into the air and landed in her hair. She reached for a towel to wipe the goop away, but abandoned the thought as she heard someone yelling "Welcome back, Erza!" _They're back,_ she thought intensely. _They're back, and everyone seems happy. They're back!_ She dashed out of the kitchen, pausing to take attendance: everyone was accounted for. She scrambled towards them, but stopped again as she noticed Lucy standing with the help of a crutch. Slowly she walked to them, gently making her way to the front of the crowd and said, "Oh, Lucy, what happened?"

Lucy flapped a hand in the air and laughed as she said, "Oh, I'm just a clutz! I was walking down some stairs and twisted my ankle!"

Mira frowned, glancing at Wendy. "No one could help?"

At this, Carla jumped on top of the table and wave d a paw at MiraJane. "Obviously Wendy would have liked to help her. However, it would have been unwise to squander her power for such a minor injury." Carla glared at Lucy for a moment then continued. "Plus, if she can't watch where she is walking then maybe she deserves a little pain." The white cat then hopped down to the floor and scuffled away.

Mira stared after the Exceed, but decided not to ask why she was being so sensitive. Instead she offered to bring them some drinks and as she turned to retrieve them, Gray piped up, "I'll help you, Mira." The two walked to the kitchen in silence, and Mira retrieved several mugs for them to fill. As she turned to face him she noticed he was holding a towel and she instantly remembered the icing in her hair. "I see you've decorated your hair in honor of our homecoming," he said smoothly and stepped toward her to rub the icing that was smeared in her hair.

Mira inhaled sharply and acted without thinking. She met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his chest. "Gray, I'm so glad you're okay! I heard that someone had gotten hurt, but no one had any information, and I was so worried!"

For a moment, she was afraid that the embrace was not welcomed, because Gray stood completely still and did not return the gesture. Just as she was beginning to pull away, his muscular arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. "I didn't know I meant that much to you," he muttered into her hair. Before Mira could answer, he pulled away abruptly and wiped a hand across his face. He smeared green across his cheek as well as the back of his hand.

Mira burst into giggles at the sight and quickly regretted it when Gray swiftly wiped the hand across her face, leaving behind a sticky streak. Her eyes widened and she reached for the forgotten tube of icing, taking aim at the ice wizard and squeezing as tightly as she could. The green frosting shot out of the tube and splattered all over his bare chest. When had he removed his shirt? As she looked at him half-dressed in her kitchen, she felt a little weak in the knees and reached for the side of the counter to steady herself.

* * *

Gray noticed Mira wobble slightly and he lurched forward to help her remain upright, wrapping an arm around her hip and the other resting on her shoulder. His deep blue eyes looked into her matching ones and he quietly said, "MiraJane, are you alright?" Her cheeks gained a rosy tint and he worried that she may be ill. _She does work awfully hard to take care of this place,_ he thought grimly. It would be no surprise if she was wiped out from all the effort. He glanced around the kitchen, noting all of the treats she had been slaving to create. As he looked at her face again, his eyes traced the green smudge he had put on her cheek, and he felt like a terrible person for marring that beautiful face.

* * *

Her heart began to beat more enthusiastically, and her breathing came in quick spurts. He was so close; he was holding her so gently and dearly. The ice mage's midnight eyes searched her own, captivating her even as the eyes roamed her face. _If ever there was a time, this is it,_ she told herself and took a deep breath. Quietly, she said, "I wasn't, but I am now."

Involuntarily Gray began to hold his breath as he quickly contemplated the meaning of her words. It would be impressive if he could successfully interpret what she said, but it would be disastrous if he failed. He chose to play it safe and said, "What do you mean?"

The corners of her delicate mouth twitched and tears welled in her eyes. "It is just so great to have you back safe at the guild." She paused, clearly preparing herself, and then continued. "You really do mean that much to me." Her voice was soft, and he probably wouldn't have heard what she said if she wasn't so close to him.

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding, and he couldn't help but smile. "On that note, Mira, would you come to dinner with me tonight?"


	5. A Boozer and A Stripper

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray bounced nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, as he waited for MiraJane to arrive. When he proposed the date, he had offered to meet her and walk to the restaurant together, but she had declined. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his long sleeved button-up shirt. The shirt was more restrictive than anything he was used to, and his nerves didn't help in the least. He would have preferred a different shirt, but he had asked Lucy to come over and help him pick an outfit for the date, and this was what she chose. His selection had been slim: three button-up shirts in white, gray, and dark blue. The white and gray had shorter sleeves, which he would have been more comfortable with, but Lucy had advised him to wear the blue. "It really accents your eyes, and you look so handsome," she had said. As he waited for his date, he began to regret the decision of choosing Lucy as the one to help him. A few snowflakes began to twirl down from the sky and Gray looked at his feet to keep the flakes from getting in eyes. He watched his feet shifting and lost himself in a pool of nerves, only to emerge when he heard the distinct click of heeled shoes coming down the sidewalk.

Gray's head snapped up, and his heart pounded as he looked at her walking toward him. First he noticed her dress, which was a dark purple and the neck line was drastically lower cut than he had expected. Her usual wear at the guild featured relatively long skirts, but this dress stopped above her knees, which were small little knobs. His eyes traveled further up, dazzled by her flowing hair and pleased that she had freed her bangs from their usual restraint. They fluttered across her face, touching all her delicate features the way he longed to do. As he admired her gorgeous form, he felt a cold breeze rush up his arms. He looked down and sighed as he realized he had popped off the buttons that held the cuffs closed. _And the habitual stripping begins_ , he thought with a grimace. It was far too late to change his mind, for the radiant woman was standing two feet away from him with a large grin on her face.

"Uh, hey, Mira," he stammered and immediately wanted to run away. "You look, well, look at this sidewalk! It has so many cracks!" He feigned interest in the stone beneath him and scrunched his face in awkward agony.

Mira was quiet for a moment then cheerily said, "There are a lot of cracks. And you look nice, too, Gray." The two entered the quaint restaurant silently and, once seated, stared at each other awkwardly over the tops of their menus. When the waiter asked for their request, Mira answered quickly, "I would like the vegetable soup with two dinner rolls, please. And wine," she said flatly.

Gray asked for a steak and baked potato, and water to drink. It may be considered rude of him to make her drink alone, but wasn't it rude for her to request wine like that? As they waited for the food to be prepared, they talked little and mostly just smiled at each other and sipped their beverages. Well, Gray sipped his water and Mira went through two glasses of wine before their food arrived. As the waiter set the plates on the table, he refilled her glass and gave Gray a look of pity. A thud sounded from under the table as Gray absentmindedly removed his shoes.

Gray eagerly began to eat his steak, regretting the decision to ask Mira on a date. Clearly this was a terrible idea. MiraJane ate about five bites of her soup—and two full glasses of wine—before she began to ramble. "Ya know what, Graaaay? I don't know why you and Natsu fight so much."

This was not a topic he had expected to discuss during his first date with this woman. A rush of air swept across his chest as the first three buttons of his shirt slipped open. "Is that so," he said quietly and shoved a bite of potato into his mouth.

She waggled her fork in his direction as she spoke. "Yeah. I mean, the two of you truly are just the cutest. I couldn't even believe you asked me out, when it is soooo obvious that Natsu is the love of your life." She giggled, and then it built into a full blown storm of laughter, causing her to knock over her glass, the contents flooding her part of the small table.

Before he could stop himself, Gray was standing in only his boxers, fuming. How dare she say such a thing about him? He would never ever be involved with that idiot! And why did she feel the need to drink so much? Was he that unbearable to be around? Why had she even agreed to come on this date in the first place? Before he could address these thoughts, the owner of the restaurant cleared her throat and said, "Sir, your actions are inappropriate and disturbing many of our customers. I must ask that you and your date leave."

As terrible as the evening had been, this was still a date and he was still responsible for seeing her home safely. He trudged through the cold in only his boxers—he had stripped so enthusiastically that he had been unable to locate his attire. He remained by MiraJane's side, ready to lend a hand if she toppled due to her intoxication. As he gently guided her up the steps to her front door, he formulated his speech, but before he could deliver it she looked at him with tired eyes and said, "Gray F-Fullbuster, thank you for a nice dinner, but I don't think we should do this again. I just don't know if I should be involved with someone so explosive."

"Are you accusing _me_ of being the problem? I did nothing wrong until you drank two bottles of wine all on your own and started acting dumb!" The words sprang from his lips before he could contain the insult, which was met with a sharp slap across his left cheek.

"You need to leave, Gray," she said ominously. She turned her back to him and opened the door with shaky hands, disappearing behind the wooden door and leaving him alone in the cold.


	6. Brawling Reconciliation

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray's fingertips brushed along the spines of the books lining the wooden shelves inside the bookstore. He wasn't looking for anything, just simply passing time while Lucy browsed alongside him. He had not discussed the previous night with anyone, hoping it would just dissipate into the past. However, he was not all that surprised when Lucy sighed and turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Gray, are you going to tell me how the date went?"

He stilled his hand, landing on a book with the title Heart's Slaughter, and he smiled tightly as he thought how relevant the name was to what he was about to say. "Ah, well, instead of complimenting her appearance, I insulted the sidewalk."

The blonde woman stared at him in blank disbelief. "No you did not."

Gray nodded and said, "And that was actually the best part of the evening." Gray relayed the events of the evening in a distant tone, hoping to keep himself from getting worked up about it once again. He considered leaving out the more unpleasant details, but if he was going to ask anyone for advice, it was Lucy.

Lucy leafed through a large book as she said, "So what are you going to do about it? Do you think she was serious?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say since she was so drunk. If she was so unhappy about being there, why did she agree to go?"

The celestial wizard looked at him with pity in her eyes. "Do you really think that's why she was drinking? Gray, she was nervous and wanted things to go so well, and she just got carried away. Really it isn't that different than you taking off your clothes in the restaurant."

Gray glowered at her, but did not argue. Silence returned as Lucy directed her attention to the book and he strode over to the rack of magazines. He picked up an issue of Sorcerer Weekly, scanning the cover. A man stood next to him looking at the same magazine, and he said, "Hey, man, have you heard of MiraJane from the Fairy Tail guild? She's the center fold this month. You should take a look, her body is delicious."

Gray clenched his jaws, tossing down the magazine that had been in his hands. His punch entirely surprised the man, knocking him to the floor. "Hey, you sick pervert, don't talk about her like that! She isn't a hunk of meat for you to drool over! She is a human being, the best human being, so shut the hell up!" He reached down and pulled the magazine from the hands of the cowering man on the floor, rolled it up, and began to whack him on the head with it.

"Gray!" Lucy's rough voice soared across the store. "What the hell are you doing?" She marched over to him, pulling the magazine from his hands. Gray turned to her, ready to explain himself, but was interrupted by the pervert climbing to his feet and swinging a punch at Gray's face. Gray yelled out as the blow connected with his right cheekbone. _That's gonna leave a mark,_ he thought angrily.

Gray was gearing up to retaliate when he saw the plump store owner marching toward them, waving her hands spastically. "Out, out, get out," she yelled then chased them from the store with a broom.

* * *

Most of the guild members had already eaten their lunch, so Mira was busy cleaning up the serving area. As she wiped the counter with a cleaning solution, she heard the thump that signaled someone entering the hall. She looked up to find Gray strutting roughly through the room, with Lucy bobbing along behind him. He stopped at the counter long enough to grab a banana from a bowl then began to walk away. As he was reaching for the fruit MiraJane noticed that the right side of his face was bruised and concern filled her. "Oh, Gray, what happened?"

He whirled around to look at her through narrow eyes. "And since when do you care what happens to me?" He didn't wait for an answer, but whisked out of the guild hall, leaving an icy chill behind him.

MiraJane watched him go, holding the cleaning rag in a limp hand. She could admit that her actions from the night before had been inappropriate, but it was hardly a reason for him to be so mean to her. _Since when do I care,_ she thought sadly. _I've always cared, Gray. I care so much._ Tears trickled down her cheeks and she balled up the rag, spiking it onto the counter top with a squishy thud. She squeezed her eyes tightly until she could calm herself down, and when she opened her eyes, Lucy was standing in front of her with a sympathetic look on her face. Mira quickly wiped away the remaining tears, plastered a smile on her face, and cheerily said, "Oh, hi, Lucy! How are you doing today?"

Lucy shook her head, sitting on a stool. "Mira, cut the crap. You have some things to explain. Why are you crying? After what you did last night, he assumes you don't care, and I can't entirely disagree with him."

"Oh, Lucy, I do care about Gray. I care a lot." The need to take care of others took over and she retrieved a square piece of strawberry cake for Lucy, sliding it across the counter. "Last night I was just so nervous, and I thought wine would help, but I over-did it."

"That's basically what I told him," Lucy muttered around a mouthful of cake. She swallowed and continued, "But if you care so much, why did you tell him that you didn't want to see him anymore?"

Mira spotted the stool she kept behind the counter and pulled it over so she could sit and talk with Lucy. She also grabbed the entire cake from the kitchen, plopping it on the bar top and cutting herself a large piece. "I said it because I was drunk and alarmed at the evening's events. I was more upset with myself than I was with him."

Lucy pointed her fork at Mira and countered, "Mira, you slapped him in the face."

Mira licked a bit of frosting from her finger before saying, "Again, I was drunk, and he accused me of doing exactly what I had done, and I didn't appreciate it." She met Lucy's eyes and the two of them giggled at the absurdity of her statement. Once they settled, Mira sighed. "Lucy, do you think he would forgive me? Is it even worth trying?"

The celestial wizard enthusiastically munched a strawberry as she thought about her answer. "Well, Gray cares about you, and you care for him. Maybe if you think about what it is you like about him that would help?"

"I already did that with Lisanna, and I think he's worth the trouble." Silence fell between the women as they contemplated the problem at hand while each cutting another slice of cake to set on their plates. "Lucy, what _did_ happen to his face?"

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you, didn't I? Some guy made an inappropriate comment about a picture of you in a magazine and Gray punched him! The pervert landed a hit before the two of them got thrown out of the store, though."

Mira gently set her fork down on the plate, causing a clink sound. A pleasant smile danced on her lips as she realized that Gray had been hurt while protecting her, in a roundabout way. He was defending her, at least. It had not been his fault that their date the previous night had gone all wrong, or that she had been offended by him pointing the blame at her. An apology was necessary, but he was not going to be the one to give it. She grinned at Lucy and said, "Thanks for talking with me! If you see Lisanna, please ask her to watch the counter!" The pale-haired woman then sprinted out of the hall, determined to find Gray Fullbuster and apologize for her terrible behavior.


	7. Gift Hunt

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The room was almost completely dark still, since the sun was barely high enough to shine over the tops of the buildings surrounding the house. Gray stood over her bed, arms crossed as impatience kindled inside him. He slowly reached a hand to shake her shoulder, but stopped as he heard a snore from the other side of the room. He crouched into a defensive position, ready to protect the sleeping woman in the bed. A small figure rose from the chair, stretching out its limbs and. . .tail? Frowning, Gray tiptoed toward the little being and whispered, "Happy?"

The creature jumped up with a shriek while clawing at the curtains, which caused the cloth to crash down to the floor. Sunlight flooded the room and several moans sounded from the others. "Gray? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Lucy's voice contained more anger than he was ready to face this early in the morning. He hesitantly looked at her and found that she was wearing a cute pair of Christmas-themed pajamas. He smiled softly, and the gesture was met by a fluffy pillow to the face.

"Ease up, Lucy, would ya?" That voice belonged to Natsu!

Gray turned to the chair again, and found Natsu sprawled across the cushion. "What are you doing here, numb nuts?"

Natsu sat up at a leisurely pace, rubbing his eyes. "I was here first, ice dick. Why are _you_ here?" Happy fluttered over to stand on the back of the chair behind Natsu's head, paws on his hips.

An exasperated sound came from Lucy as she clambered out of bed. "It's my house! I'll ask the questions around here! Now, why are any of you here?"

Gray looked at Natsu, allowing him to speak first. The dragon slayer stretched his legs in front of himself and said, "Do I ever have a reason? Your house was closer than mine, and we were tired, so here we are."

Lucy simply rolled her eyes, then look expectantly at Gray. He rubbed his black hair, trying to find an excuse since he didn't really want to give the real reason in front of Natsu. It had been bad enough talking with the flame-head about his feelings for Mira; he was not going to share this with him. "Ah, well, I was up early. I couldn't sleep! I found Erza in the guild hall and she asked me to find Natsu for her. Since he comes here a lot, I decided to look here first."

The pink-haired man in the chair narrowed his eyes and said, "Then why did you ask why I was here?"

Gray faltered for only a second before responding. "Just because I assumed you were here doesn't mean you really have a reason to be, idiot."

Natsu jumped to his feet, balling his hands into tight fists. Before he could take a swing, Lucy stepped between them and placed a hand on the chest of each man. Her fingers were chilly against Gray's bare chest, and he pulled away quickly as she directed, "Stop being stupid! Natsu, you better go find Erza before she gets impatient. She'll kick your ass harder than I am about to!" As Natsu pushed past her, she called after him, "And quit coming in my house!"

After Lucy closed the door behind Natsu and Happy—that pink-haired idiot always left doors open—she turned to look at Gray with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you really here?"

"What makes you think that wasn't the real reason?"

As she spoke, she rifled through her closet for an outfit. "Because it's Christmas Eve, and Erza would never accept a mission unless it was absolutely necessary." She carried a large pile of clothing into the bathroom and shut the door. "So, what really brings you to my house at this terrible hour?"

Gray chuckled to himself; it was unbelievably amusing that Natsu hadn't been able to figure that out. "I need your help. I haven't found a gift for Mira, yet."

A clatter sounded from the bathroom and Lucy yanked the door open, wearing a green dress that was accented with a red belt. "Seriously, Gray? Tomorrow is Christmas! What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Gray rubbed a hand along his face as he held back the words he wanted to fling at her. "It's not like I haven't been trying, geez! I just can't figure out what she would like." His anger tapered off as he admitted his failure.

The blonde woman sat on her bed, grunting as she tugged black boots onto her feet. With a large sigh she smiled at him and agreed, "Alright, we'll do some shopping today. Lucky for you I still need to get a couple of things!"

* * *

After visiting numerous stores, Lucy was now tugging him through the door of the jewelry store. He was overwhelmed by the sparkling that was all around him, and the sense of delicacy. He was hesitant to touch anything in the shop for fear of breaking an irreplaceable item. Lucy browsed for a few minutes, probably just looking for herself, before Gray impatiently said, "Do you think she'd like any of this crap?"

Lucy carefully set down the earrings she had been admiring. "Nothing that interests your girlfriend is crap. You better learn that now, or you'll be in for a hard ride, bud." She stopped to think for a couple minutes before assaulting him with questions. "What kind of jewelry does she prefer? Does she like gold or silver? Is she allergic to any metals? What is her favorite stone, or her birth stone?" Each question was answered by a heartbreaking shrug.

Gray clenched his fists, feeling like a terrible person. He knew nothing about MiraJane. He picked up a simple necklace; it was a silver chain with a small heart made from a diamond. Something about this necklace called to him. He held it up for Lucy to see. "What do you think about this?"

Lucy carefully took the necklace from him, examining it with a smile on her face. "I definitely think you're on the right track. This is very simple, not flashy and gaudy. Mira would like this a lot," she concluded, but her tone suggested there was more she wanted to say.

He leaned in closely, waiting for her to continue. "But what?"

"I just think she might appreciate something that wasn't so common. A million girls have heart necklaces that are either made of diamond, or look close enough. You can do better than that! Think! What would be really special?"

He looked around the store, despair knocking on his chest. Nothing in here was an entirely original idea. Every single item could and would be duplicated at some point. He had to think of something that no one else could create. He gasped quietly as it came to him: Create.


	8. Christmas Picnic

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

As Gray walked through the garden, small snowflakes began to drop from the light grey clouds above him. His left hand was firmly holding the hand of MiraJane, who was blindfolded. As he guided her down the pathway, he peeked over his shoulder to admire the mint green coat she wore and how it caused her hair to have a glowing effect. Ahead of them was a small gazebo, which contained a simple picnic that Lisanna had helped him prepare. When he reached the low steps, he turned so he was face-to-face with Mira and gripped her waist, causing her to giggle. Without warning he lifted her. She gasped loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed her feet back on the ground, pressed his forehead against hers, and whispered, "Trust me, Mira."

A silly smile spread across her face, and she relaxed her grip, but did not let go entirely. _Well, it's a start_ , he thought and lifted her once again. Then he rotated in a half-circle, setting her down on the wooden floor of the gazebo. He untangled her arms from his neck, and helped her turn around. Carefully, he unknotted the blindfold and slid it off her face.

* * *

Mira blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust to the change in brightness. First she noticed the strings of white lights that wound around the support poles of the gazebo and webbed across the ceiling. As she admired the twinkling lights above them, her shoe nudged something. With a start, she looked down and her chest swelled as she noticed the amount of time Gray had spent on this day. The object was a woven basket that contained bread, and surrounding it was an entire meal. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Gray to thank him. Her intentions vanished when she saw his nervous smile and she hugged him tightly instead. "Oh, Gray, it's wonderful," she whispered into his shoulder.

* * *

Gray ran a hand down the length of her hair, enjoying the mere texture of it. "I'm glad you like it," he hummed. Once she pulled away, he directed her to a spot on the floor and sat beside her. He handed her two cups, along with a bottle and said, "Here, fill these while I get your food." He watched her long enough to see her read the label on the bottle.

"Sparkling grape juice," she hissed and lightly bopped him on the head.

Gray snickered and said, "Now you can nervously sip as much as you want!" Her only response was a mischievous smile before she began to open the bottled. Gray busied himself with setting the food on plates. Lisanna had clearly put a lot of time and effort into this. _I'll definitely have to thank her again,_ he mused as he placed various finger foods on the plates. He set a plate in front of Mira and noticed a purple grape that had been iced to look like Santa Claus. He plucked it up and held it out to her. "Open up, buttercup," he chimed, immediately embarrassed by the words.

Mira's cheeks gained a delightful shade of pink as she giggled and leaned forward, lips parted. With a shaking hand that he loathed, he popped the morsel into her mouth. She closed her lips quickly and brushed them along his fingertips. His hand tingled, and he directed his attention to feeding himself. As they ate, they discussed upcoming events at the guild. Tonight there would be a grand party in honor of the holiday, as well as Cana's birthday, which was sure to be a wild time. Gray munched a slice of bread and asked, "Will I see you tonight?"

MiraJane smiled tightly. "I doubt it. I'll be needed for the feast, and there will be lots to clean while Cana's party is going on."

"What if I help you clean after the party?"

She thought for a moment, chewing on a strawberry. "Well, I guess that would be alright, but you can't have me until after the feast."

Gray grinned and exclaimed, "Deal! Now let's have some dessert!"

Mira frowned and said, "Gray, this has been very sweet, but I really need to get started on the food for tonight."

"Oh," he muttered, disappointed. He brightened as he reached inside his coat, removing a small box from an inner pocket. "At least let me give you your gift before you go."

Gray watched in anticipation as Mira gently took the box from his outstretched hand and removed the lid. As her eyes found the item inside they glistened. A peaceful smile claimed her lips as she removed a silver chain from the box, holding it up so she could examine the heart that was attached. "Oh, Gray," she breathed. "This is so beautiful, but you didn't have to buy me a diamond!"

"I didn't," he said slyly. "Touch it."

First she gently grazed a fingertip along the pendant's surface, and she then closed her hand around it. "It's cold," she said, surprised. Her eyebrows shot upward and she whispered, "Did you make this, Gray?"

He scooted behind her and pulled the chain gently from her hands. As he draped it around her neck and fumbled with the clasp he said, "I saw a necklace similar to this one in the jewelry store, and it was absolutely perfect, except for that it lacked one thing."

"And that was?" She tilted her head to the side so her hair fell out of the way.

"Uniqueness, if that's a word," he replied. He finally managed to close the clasp, and he truly had to fight the urge to jump up and perform a spastic victory dance. Instead, he lightly pulled her hair back over her shoulders, allowing his fingers to dance along the back of her neck. MiraJane appeared to shudder beneath his touch. As Gray leaned round her, she began to turn toward him. With a quick breath, Gray seized the moment.

Tenderly, the tips of his chilly fingers traced along her cheek, then along her jawbone, tipping her chin upward. He waited only a second longer, searching her eyes for any sign that she didn't want this, then lightly pressed his lips to those that he had spent countless hours thinking of.

As the kiss deepened, Mira turned herself, resting her legs across his lap. Both of his hands were in her hair, pulling her nearer. Mira's own delicate fingers framed his face, allowing her to pull away after a minute.

Gray's dark eyes held her gaze and he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Mira."


	9. Christmas Bash!

**This chapter has a lime, so beware ;)**

The guild hall was a festive disaster. Holiday decorations hung from every hangable surface and lively Christmas tunes played from a radio on the bar top. Everyone in the guild was decked out in their holiday attire; Gray had even noticed red and green piercings in Gajeel's face! Lucy and Erza had both arrived in identical clothing: short dresses that looked like Santa's suit, along with hats and tall black boots. Happy had organized group outfits for the Exceed Squad: each one was dressed as an elf. Cana, the birthday girl, wore only a Santa-themed bra and panties set.

The scents wafting from the kitchen were absolutely heavenly, and Natsu repeatedly complained about Mira teasing him with the smells. Once the food arrived, silence fell over the hall as each member began devouring all of hard work. Gray ate plenty of food, but his main source of excitement was the epic party that would begin as soon as the feast was over. Impatient, Gray rose from his chair and began to carry wobbling towers of empty dishes to the kitchen. Mira laughed when she saw him, but did not intervene.

When the final dish was stacked on the kitchen counter, Gray looked at Mira and grinned. She held up a finger and said, "Time for dessert. The birthday girl has to blow out her candles! Help me carry it out?" She gestured toward a massive cake on the counter. The cake was as big as a table! Many attempts later, the cake was presented to the guild, balanced on the shoulders of Mira, Gray, Lisanna, and Erza. A loud and off-key "happy birthday" was sung by the entire guild, and the candles were extinguished. With a yell, Cana dramatically tapped the first keg and the crowd roared.

A professional band had not been booked for this event. The guild members took turns entertaining the group, which meant Mira sang several songs while the spotlights caused the frozen heart around her neck to glisten. The night was filled with uninterrupted drinking in celebration of Cana. When Gajeel took the stage, Gray and Mira were both glowing from alcohol. The iron dragon slayer belted out an upbeat jazzy tune, and Gray led Mira to the dance floor for some clumsy swing dancing.

Gray twirled her with vigor and her red dress spun up and out. Gray caught a quick glimpse of lacey white panties and he abruptly halted her spin. Leading her by the hand, the two left the guild hall and disappeared down a side hallway. MiraJane giggled loudly and said, "Gray, where are we—" Her question cut off as Gray spun around, pressing her flat against the wall with his own body. "Oh," she squeaked just before his mouth connected urgently with hers.

This kiss contained none of the tenderness that had been present earlier in the day. These actions were a necessity after all the alcohol, close dancing, and panty-flashing; it truly was a wonder Gray had contained himself up to this point. Her mouth searched his own, their various flavors of alcohol mingling and melding. With a quiet moan MiraJane nipped his bottom lip, eliciting a growl from the ice wizard's throat. He pulled away from her, his hungry eyes boring into her navy ones. In one swift movement he lifted her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him without hesitation. Pressing her against the wall more firmly, he allowed her to support her own weight, which required her to squeeze her legs tightly around him. Gray exhaled roughly as wild sensations pulsed through his body, and their lips crashed together once again.

Gray's hands tickled up her ribs, pausing on her breasts. He gently massaged them for a few seconds, releasing a pleasant gasp from Mira's pale lips. He grinned smugly and his hands continued up her arms, slowly pinning them against the wall as he moved them. He lightly traced his lips along her jaw line, then down her neck to tease the skin along her collarbone. Once her hands were securely captured, he began to roll his body in a wave-like motion, slyly rubbing his arousal against those teasing white panties. "Gr—Graaaay," Mira gasped, pulling him even closer with her legs. The ice wizard released her hands, placing his left hand underneath her ass to help her stay in place. His right hand slid up her inner thigh, not even pausing for permission before sliding past the elastic of the lacey panties.

"Whoa!" A masculine voice sounded from down the hall and Gray wrenched his face away from Mira's neck to locate the source. Loke the celestial spirit stood about thirty feet away, clearly shocked by the scene he had discovered. A nervous hand rubbed the back of his head as he averted his gaze. With a shaky laugh he said, "Uh, um, Natsu asked me to find you. The birthday girl is requesting your famous fireworks." He nodded quickly then walked away.

Gray sighed heavily, turning to look at MiraJane whose cheeks were flushed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence she muttered, "Gray, please put me down."

He obliged, concern building in his core. As he pulled his shirt back over his head (he was unable to remember when it had been stripped from his body), he said, "Mira, I'm really sorry—"

"Don't," she said with a hand held up. She flattened her red dress, flashing him a smile. "It was embarrassing to have one of the male guild members see me like that, but I willingly put myself in that situation." She stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "Besides, it was a small sacrifice for that moment." Lacing her fingers with his, she led him down the hallway toward the sound of the wild party.


	10. Beach Blunder

During the month of January, Gray was away with his team on an extensive mission. He returned the first week of February. The winter had been short and mild, and the weather was already hinting at the arrival of spring.

* * *

In celebration of the wonderful weather, as well as Gray's team returning safely from a difficult mission, the guild had planned a vacation for any wizards willing to pay their own way. The destination was Akane Beach; the resort located in the southern part of Fiore that the team had previously visited before going on a detour to the Tower of Heaven. The members had paid for cabins that housed two people, and the group was staying three days and two nights with the hopes of enjoying the hot southern weather to the fullest extent.

Gray stomped along the wooden boardwalk in the direction of the cabins. Natsu was marching next to him and said, "Who ya bunkin' with, Gray?"

The ice wizard glanced at him with a frown. "What do you mean? We always share, man."

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna sleep out by the fire!" The dragon slayer and Happy darted away, excited to claim their spot by the flames. Gray muttered mild insults under his breath as he watched the excitable pair bound away from him.

When Gray reached the cabins, he poked his head through the open doors in search of someone needing a friend to share the cost with. The first three cabins proved hopeless: Jett and Droy, Freed and Bixlow, Loke and Elfman. Just as Gray was thinking he would probably have to pay for a cabin all on his own, he heard the sounds of a harmonica drifting through a cracked window. Knocking loudly on the frame of the door, Gray stepped inside the cozy cabin. "Hey, Gajeel, do you need a roommate?"

The iron dragon slayer set down his instrument, nodding at Gray. "Yeah, that's fine. Make yourself at home."

Gray threw his bags down on the unclaimed bed, stripping his travel clothes in an instant. He slipped into his black swim trunks, flashed a quick wave in Gajeel's direction, and ran out the door to find MiraJane. They hadn't been able to spend much time together since he had returned from the mission, so he planned to make this weekend a special time. After only a few moments shuffling through the sand he found her laid out on a towel talking with Lisanna and Cana. He passed by her, close enough for her to notice him, then sat on a nearby rock to wait. It was only a few minutes before she ran toward him, pale hair billowing behind her in the warm breeze. He stood to greet her, catching her when she threw herself across the distance remaining between them. Their arms intertwined and her breath came in strong bursts against his neck. "Oh, Gray, I'm so happy I get to be with you!"

He pulled away from her to look into her dark eyes then planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested. She nodded, asking him to wait a moment so she could collect her belongings. He watched from a distance as she bundled up the items, leaving them in Lisanna's care. Her bikini was a dark purple, very simple with thin strings holding the articles to her curvy body. She wore nothing more than the swim suit, except for the chain around her neck that contained the gift he had made for her.

Once she had finished, she held a hand out to Gray, which he accepted. Hand-in-hand, the two of them wandered along the coastline, mostly enjoying each other's company and the beautiful landscape around them. They discussed his mission, and what had caused it to take such a long time. Mira expressed her joy at having him back at the guild unharmed, and Gray responded by saying that he had missed every single thing about her. As they chattered, they came upon a group of guys playing Frisbee. One of them ran toward the couple in an attempt to catch the flying disc, but stopped short as he spotted them. For a moment he was silent, and the guild members just kept walking. From behind them they heard the man say, "Damn, it's that sexy wizard from the magazine! Guys, look, it's the swimsuit model!"

Gray tensed up, and Mira attempted to keep a hold on his hand but he wrenched it away. She called after him, but he pressed onward as if he had not heard her desperate voice calling out to him. He stomped through the sand, spraying the grains in every direction. The other young men that were playing sensed the trouble and quickly ran the other way, but the owner of the comment stood firm. "Hey, man, what's up?"

The ice wizard struck fast and hard, knocking the man down into the sand. All the other resort guests around them ceased their activities, staring in disbelief at the events unfolding. The opposing man rapidly climbed to his feet to tackle Gray down into the sand. The fight broke down into a rolling, yelling, occasionally punching match. After several minutes, Gray was straddling the man and preparing to pummel him. Strong arms closed around him and lifted him away, and Gray was left to watch the coward scramble away. When the rescuer released him, Gray whirled around and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Elfman towered above Gray, glaring at him. "Because, dumbass, my sister doesn't need some stupid protector. You made an absolute fool of yourself, and her. If you had taken a moment to look around you would have noticed that she isn't here."

Gray followed the suggestion and spotted her marching towards the woods. "Where is she going?"

Elf shook his head, punching Gray once in the chest. "I don't know, but you have to follow her. Fix it. Go be a real man." The large man stalked away, leaving Gray to ponder his options. He owed it to Mira to follow her and endure whatever anger she spewed at him, but was that how he wanted to spend his vacation? After a few seconds he decided that any time spent with Mira—whether good or bad—was better than a single instant without her by his side. Taking a deep breath he marched toward the woods, toward what he assumed was a butt-kicking in the making.

As Gray traipsed through the woods, he attempted to construct a solid argument for his behavior, but he knew that Mira was cunning enough to demolish any defense he offered up. He stepped into a clearing and found MiraJane gracefully seated on a stump waiting for him. Her hands were clasped in her lap and her face was stern. If it wasn't too late to run, the option may have been tempting. As he approached, she climbed to her feet, crossing her arms over her ribs. "Gray, why did you do that?"

He rubbed some dirt around with his foot and said, "He was talking like you were just an object."

"And beating him up is definitely going to help, right?"

"Would you rather I just ignore comments like that? Is that what you want, Mira?" He walked toward her as he spoke. "Last time this happened, you seemed to be delighted. You came running back to me with an apology poised on your lips!"

Her brow furrowed and she balled her fists at her sides. "That was different! I didn't realize this was going to be a constant thing! You've got issues, Gray!"

"Oh, do I? What kind of problems would those be?"

"You attack anyone who has something to say about me! I've been doing modeling for the magazines for years now, Gray. I choose not to pay any attention to it, and even if I did, I think I'm capable of handling it on my own."

Gray stared at his feet as he muttered, "So you don't need me, then."

A frustrated sound erupted from Mira's throat and her voice rose. "Shut up! Just because I don't need you to knock out every guy who looks at me or says something unsavory does _not_ mean that you're unimportant!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you need to control yourself. Ignore them. Or, I don't know, respect my abilities to handle the issues on my own."

Gray's hands roughly ran through his hair. "Mira, I know you can handle yourself. I just get. . ." His words drifted off as his insecurities built.

"You get what, Gray? Jealous?"

His breathing increased as she said the word, and he held tightly to the waist band of his swim trunks, praying that they wouldn't vanish. "Yes," he quietly breathed, barely able to hear it himself.

He had hoped that the confession would calm Mira, but it seemed to only fuel her anger. She took an ominous step toward him, leaving only a few feet between them now. "Do you think I'm going to go somewhere, Gray?" Her words were a challenge.

"I worry."

"Then you know nothing about me." She walked past him, pressing a cold object against his bare chest as she went. Gray caught it before it fell to the ground, pain cresting as he realized it was the necklace. As he latched it around his own neck, he felt a fresh breeze against his lower region as his trunks drifted away. This was the least of his concern, and he didn't bother to collect them before wandering out of the woods.


	11. Painful Truths

Lucy emerged from the ocean after a brief swim, though she had been careful not to get her hair wet. As she climbed further out of the water, she felt the water pulling on the bottom piece of her swimsuit, threatening to pull it down. She tugged it up with a squeal and waddled from the water to the sand, where she took a towel from Cana's outstretched hand and began to dab at her wet body parts. She started with her feet, working her way upward, and when she straightened up to dry her midriff her eyes caught a troubling sight. Due to the setting sun, she had almost missed the white-haired figure running out of the woods. Lucy quickly noticed that the person was Mira, and something was wrong. Lucy threw her towel down, running toward Mira and leaving Cana behind amidst a sea of confusion. "Mira," she called, causing the woman to slow her steps. Once Lucy caught up with her, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

With a loud sniffle Mira said, "Could we go talk with Cana and Lisanna, too?"

Lucy nodded and they walked back toward the others in silence. The celestial wizard gathered the other girls and they gathered around a small campfire, seated on logs and each holding cups of cocoa that Lisanna had prepared. "Alright, Mira, spill," urged Cana as she added a few drops of whiskey to her cup of chocolate.

Mira remained quiet for a bit, delicately taking a drink of her beverage. "It's Gray. He picked another fight with a fan of my modeling." She relayed the details of the fight on the beach, leaving out how it ended since she hadn't witnessed that part.

Lisanna frowned, mulling over the issue. "So, what is bothering you so much? He just wants to stand up for you, sis."

Cana waved her mug in the air, sloshing some hot chocolate on the sand. "He acts like she is a helpless little kitten!"

Lucy waggled a finger as she argued, "I don't think she's done telling us the story, so we can't pass judgment yet!"

Mira glanced around the circle with wide eyes, overwhelmed by her choice of confiding in all of them. However, she'd already started and they would probably maul her if she didn't continue. Especially Cana. Steeling herself, she pressed on. "He has no confidence in my commitment to him. He thinks I'm going to run off with one of the guys that is attracted to me. He has no faith in our relationship." She dropped her gaze to the cup in her hands, spinning it around and around.

Lisanna scooted closer to MiraJane, patting her leg. "Aw, big sis, I bet he just got scared and acted irrationally."

Cana was the second to contribute, yet again. "No! He acts like she is some tramp roaming the countryside for a nice piece of ass! It's despicable!"

"Hey! Gray may be in the wrong, but he is also one of my best friends!" Lucy was on her feet, livid. "He shouldn't have said those things to her, and he should definitely trust her more. However, let's take a moment to look at this from another direction. Mira, last time he got into a fight, you encouraged it by going back to him."

"I know," Mira mumbled. "And he made that point, as well. I probably shouldn't have handled it that way."

Lucy nodded. "I'm glad you can see that. Now. You say that he has no faith in the relationship, and that he is too afraid of you running off. But, isn't that exactly what you've been doing?"

The other three girls leaned forward, scrutinizing her words. "What are you saying, Lucy?" Mira's frown was the deepest, but it didn't appear to be out of mere confusion, but more like she was puzzling through her actions.

"You're a runner, Mira! Every time there is something wrong between the two of you, you take off!" Lucy sat back down since her dramatic point had been made. "When your date went terribly, you ended things. And now that he felt insecure because you are gorgeous and other guys seek your affection, you ran away from the relationship again. Even while he was beating on the guy on the beach, you didn't really try to intervene. You simply marched away." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, then she concluded with, "How can he have faith that you are going to stay put when you keep bolting at the slightest hint of rough seas?"

"Hey," a tipsy Cana stammered. "Leave her alone! She has done nothing wrong!"

Mira held a hand up towards Cana and said, "No, Cana, she's right."

Lisanna tilted her head and commented, "And, Mira, you did say that it was true he could be difficult, but you were willing to tackle all of his problems."

Mira stood, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you, girls. This certainly wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it is what was necessary. You are very good friends." With a small smile, she left the circle of friends and walked back toward the wooded area. Lucy nodded quietly as she watched her go.


End file.
